


A Routine Day

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Gotham Is Screwed [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, interruptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: The pesky crime stopping duo is always ruining the lovers' plans.





	A Routine Day

In the still forest, only the  distant sound of birds chirping and flowing streams could be heard. At a simple pace, Oswald made his way down the dirt path that was laid out through the forest. Looking around cautiously, Oswald trailed away from the path, heading out into the unmarked cluster of trees. Once far from the path, he allowed himself a small smile, seeing that the host of the meeting was present. Edward was unpacking a picnic basket, laying out a plate of cucumber sandwiches, a bowl of potato salad, a box of chocolates, and a bottle of champagne. A sunny yellow blanket was already laid out for them to sit on. 

“I didn’t know we were going vegan.” Oswald teased, approaching Ed. 

Ed looked up in surprise but relaxed when he saw the familiar, beautiful face. He smiled back, pecking Oswald on the lips before replying.

“I wanted to pack some of your favorites.” 

Oswald blushed lightly, allowing Edward to help him sit down on the blanket. He rubbed his leg lightly, which had been aching lately. Ed sat down beside his lover, pouring them both a glass. 

“You’re too sweet to me.” Oswald commented, being handed a glass of the bubbly liquid.

Edward gave a small laugh, saying, “And yet I feel that I’m the lucky one.”

Oswald blushed, saying, “You’re not after my money, are you?”

Edward beamed, “Why aren’t you playful today?” 

He lightly pinched the smaller man’s side, making him burst out in laughter. Ed then silenced him with a kiss, which was longer than the first one. Oswald kissed back, his cheeks a dark pink now. But their kiss was interrupted. 

“Oh jeez!” A familiar voice exclaimed, “Damn it, Jim! They weren’t meeting to conspire, they were meeting to make out!”

Harvey was facepalming, face red with both annoyance and embarrassment while Jim gave a sigh of defeat. 

“J-Jim, what are you doing here!?” Oswald asked, blushing profoundly was he scooted slightly away from Ed.

Jim stuttered before saying, “W-Well we thought that you were meeting with the Mad Hatter.”

Harvey, after getting over himself, said, “Come on, Jimbo, it’s back to square one again.” With disappointment laced in his words.

Edward and Oswald watched in annoyance as the two cops defeatedly headed out of the forest. Once they were out of sight, Oswald let out a whine, holding onto Ed.

“D-Damn it, that was embarrassing.”

Edward, cheeks a light pink, smiled lightly and held his penguin close. 

\---

Edward was now at his house, cooking thai for his date with Oswald since the picnic had been ruined by the troublesome duo. He was in the middle of adding curry sauce to the frying pan when his phone ran. He wiped his hands off before grabbing his phone and answering. 

“Hello?” He answered plainly.

He was surprised to hear the voice of Jim Gordon, which was hesitant yet firm as ever. Jim replied with a simple ‘hello’ before spiraling into yet another story involving the insane chase for the Mad Hatter. “So, we need your help with the lab work. We can bring over the samples right n-”

Edward cut him off, quickly saying, “No, no, no! I have a very important date that is about to take place, James! You ruined our picnic, which highly upset Oswald. Now I have to get him back to good spirits.”

There was a sigh before Jim said, “Alright, I suppose I can get Lee to run the tests…”

“Good.” Ed said before promptly hanging up. 

What was wrong with that detective? Always crashing in when least wanted. It was troubling… 

The homicidal man then proceeded to cook, adding his love into the skillet. He had an amazingly sweet boyfriend to impress. 

**The End**


End file.
